The inkjet printing industry may use oil-based inks, solvent-based inks, water-based inks and solid inks. When industrial water-based inks, containing binders, are jetted from the nozzles, water partially or fully evaporates from the ink such that the remaining binder together with pigment particles produce a film in the nozzles, thus leading to irreversible clogging of the nozzles.
Using humectants in the ink formulation may reduce or eliminate nozzle clogging. However, humectants significantly reduce the drying rate of the printed image. This problem becomes more critical for higher printing speeds, for a non-porous substrate and for a substrate that is sensitive to high temperatures. Moreover, during the drying process the humectants, which are volatile organic compounds (VOC), emit vapors and therefore pollute the environment.